


heartbeat

by osakiss



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate, Confessions, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, barely any okay, dont behead me this is the most fluff you will ever get from my ass, i am a creature of angst, it goes with the miscom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Riddle tries to ask Ace out for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Ace Trappola
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ there are no warnings ^^ i like ridoace they deserve some fluff <3

Today was February 14th, also known as Valentine's Day. A tradition for Valentine's Day was to have someone be your so-called 'valentine'. And Riddle Rosehearts was someone who was very strict on himself when it came to any and all rules, traditions applying as well. Therefore, Riddle knew he had to acquire a valentine of his own to abide by these traditions.

Or so he told himself. Really, this was just an excuse for him to finally ask one Ace Trappola out. Riddle may have harbored a tiny itsy bitsy crush on the first year, becoming closer ever since his overblot. Trey had been pushing him to confess, but Riddle was either too busy or too nervous. Even when hanging out with the other teen, it was a hard topic to bring up. Riddle had no experience in this area, Trey wasn’t of much help, and there weren’t any set guidelines on how to do it. Searching up how to confess only spoke about calming your nerves down, but what was he supposed to say? How does he just _know_ the right time? It was so tricky. And even when Riddle tried, Ace would start up another conversation, causing Riddle to put it off even longer.

But that ended today. Riddle needed a valentine, and who better than his crush? It was the perfect opportunity. 

Riddle started with what he knew. A confession on Valentines Day required chocolates, maybe some flowers, and heartfelt words. Heartfelt words, however, may be forgoed due to Riddle’s own embarrassment. It was strange saying anything of the sort to Ace of all people. Originally Riddle was going to write and memorize a script to say to Ace once he handed over the chocolates, but Trey advised him against it. Something about it being insincere and could be taken as mockery. Well, Ace wasn’t someone like Deuce. He’d probably see the chocolates for the confession they were. Deuce is the type to see it as a declaration of friendship instead. 

The required chocolates he spoke of were meant to be crafted by his own hand. Since ancient times chocolates were considered to be an aphrodisiac food, thought to contain a substance that ignited desire within the one who received them and become more open to romance. Homemade chocolates meant even more since it shows the person you took time out of your day to create something for them rather than buying someone. Some would argue that at least the person would be getting good chocolate, even if store-bought, but those people didn’t understand tradition nor did they understand the concept of care and thought mattering more than the product itself. 

In any case, no chocolates of Riddle Rosehearts’ were going to be anything less than perfect. Trey was, of course, helped him with the practice chocolates before the final batches that he would give to Ace. Apparently the redhead liked cherries, so Riddle decided to have some chocolate covered cherries and add them into the rest of his Valentine’s day chocolate. It was good to throw in things like that, show that you cared for the person and knew their interests.

The next were some flowers. Red roses were the most fitting, but Trey warned he might come off as too strong, whatever that meant. Riddle was going to give the roses anyway. It was standard! Pretty much a rule to give someone roses on Valentine’s, in his humble opinion. In any case… it wasn’t like his feelings for Ace were anything shy of this. It was just embarrassing to admit such a thing.

Riddle had everything he needed to confess to Ace! All he had to do now was… actually confess to him. That was much more difficult than said. But it was fine, Riddle knew how to swallow down his nervousness. With the chocolate box in one hand in roses in the other, Riddle approached Ace, who was currently in the lounge room showing off his card tricks. 

“Ace. May I ask for some of your time?” Riddle questioned, his arms behind his back.

Ace raised an eyebrow. “Huh? Yeah, sure.” The ginger stood up. “What’s up, Dorm Head?”

Yuu and Deuce were right there, looking at them. Suddenly, this was much more embarrassing and Riddle didn’t know if he should ask Ace to go to a corner for him to confess. How could he do such things in front of them? And what if Ace felt like it was a joke of some kind because they weren’t alone? Gah, he hated this. Unpredictable things and those without a certain structure were so difficult to follow. Riddle didn’t know what to do. 

In a quick moment, Riddle stuffed the chocolates and roses into Ace’s arms and spun on his heel before speed-walking away from him, not bothering to see his reaction. Ace was smart, surely he’d understand? Riddle will just ask for his response later. It’s fine, the words weren’t required anyway. According to Riddle at least.

Riddle rushed back to his own room and took a deep breath. He did it! His first confession! It wasn’t ideal, but he managed to do it nonetheless. Riddle felt an odd sense of achievement. Now, he would have to wait it out. 

Wait, was he supposed to approach Ace and ask for an answer or wait for Ace to answer himself? 

They really should have a guidebook on these things.

Riddle took a peak at the time and realized he couldn’t idly stay in his room and wait for Ace. He had responsibilities as Dorm Head and needed to follow the Queen of Heart’s rules to the utmost ability. It was also a welcome distraction from his bubbling anxiety.

* * *

Riddle was finally freed from any more tasks and allowed himself to relax. Now was the moment of truth. He avoided it before, but now he would face Ace head on. Riddle breathed in and out to calm himself down and strutted towards the ginger’s shared room with the other first years.

When he opened the door, he witnessed a sight that almost made him want to behead Ace right then and there.

There Ace was with Deuce eating the chocolates he worked so hard on. The problem wasn’t that Ace was eating them, that was literally what they were meant for, but rather that he was sharing them with Deuce. Riddle was taught that this was a personal thing! 

Ace turned to him and smiled. 

“Oh, Dorm Head! Thanks for the chocolates, they’re really good.” He scratched his cheek. “Did you put the cherry ones in just for me? They’re my favorite.”

Riddle knew that already, and it only served to make him feel worse.

“You couldn't have rejected me in a more outright manner, Ace?” Riddle asked, his voice wavering. Off with his head is what he would say, but there was nothing to off his head for. Disrespect to Dorm Head? Ace was always mouthing off, this was nothing. He didn’t break any rules. The only thing he broke was Riddle’s heart. 

“What?” Ace squeaked. 

Riddle bit his lip, refusing to get emotional in front of them and decided to go to sleep for the day. He could be miserable another time. Riddle decided to head for the bathroom to undress and change into something more suitable to wear for bed, but a hand stopped him. Ace was gripping his wrist so tightly and Riddle’s first instinct was to smack him away but then he looked into Ace’s eyes, eyes filled with hope and Riddle decided to hear him out.

Deuce sensed something was about to unfold and left the room. How uncharacteristic of him, he was usually too dense to notice something like that. 

“Well? What is it?” Riddle huffed. Seriously, did Ace just _have_ to rub it in? It was absolutely something he would do, but that didn’t mean Riddle had to like it. 

“What do you mean by ‘reject you?’”

“What else could I mean.” Riddle deadpanned. “I gave you chocolates and roses on _Valentine’s Day_. I was hoping you’d figure out what I meant from there. You already gave me your response, so what else did you want?”

“Oh my god I thought these were friendship chocolates.” Ace said in a horrified whisper. “How was I gonna know? You shoved them in my hands and dipped. I thought you had, like, other chocolates and that’s why you left so quick. I didn’t know you were too embarrassed to confess properly!” Riddle blushed at the words. It wasn’t untrue, but he really didn’t have to phrase it in such a way.

Ace laughed, and as upset as Riddle wanted to be, he couldn’t help but melt at the sound. It was obnoxious, but he had grown fond of it. Ace pulled Riddle toward him and locked his arms behind his back.

“Sorry for that. I like you too, Riddle~” Riddle felt his face’s heat increase and shoved his face into Ace’s chest, nuzzling it.

Ace pressed a kiss into his hair and giggled. Riddle let himself smile, feeling on cloud nine.

**Author's Note:**

> ace has a riddle nendroid and kisses it on the lips before he sleeps each night as practice for the real deal


End file.
